playingwithmahwiifandomcom-20200214-history
Mitoshi
Mitoshi is one of the main protagonists of A Blond Ray of Sunshine — a Pokémon fan fiction series that takes place in a future timeline, almost one hundred years after the events of Pokémon Red and Blue. Making her debut in Family Reunion, she is portrayed as a excitable, sunny, caring 11-year-old girl from the suburban outskirts of Olivine City. Her only Pokémon, Bubbles the Lapras, is her best friend and confidant. Raised as the only child of Antoshi and Latoshi's biological parents, she takes Bubbles and ventures out to find her long-lost brothers after learning of their existence. She initially appears as a mysterious, trench coat-clad stalker, whom Antoshi and Fireball confront in an alleyway. After escaping, she masquerades as a caretaker under the guise of 'Mimi', allowing Antoshi and Fireball to stay in her cabin in the woods outside of Route 35. Eventually, she reveals herself to be Antoshi's long-lost sister and becomes the missing piece of the puzzle connecting Antoshi and Latoshi as siblings. Like her brothers, she displays superhuman characteristics by way of her Ki; most notably, the ability to turn her body into water. Conception and creation Mitoshi was conceived at some point in early 2003. Her original incarnation was that of a girl one year younger than Antoshi and Latoshi, though her backstory and reason for existence is not expounded upon. Harnessing powers over water, she initially appears before the two boys to stop them from engaging in another conflict, somehow knowing that she is their sister. Her character became whatever the story needed her to be. She could act as a skilled fighter, a peacemaker between Antoshi and Latoshi, or awkward comic relief. In most cases, her powers over water proved to be incredibly overwhelming against both brothers. Despite being the youngest of the three, Antoshi and Latoshi almost never bested her in battle. The first series lasted for six stories and one 'special', spanning from 2002–2008. The series went through a reboot in 2009, starting with a new story, A Blond Ray of Sunshine. More focus was put on making a serious, coherent, ongoing storyline involving Mitoshi searching her brothers out and to become a family with them. The backgrounds of Mitoshi and others are also explored further. The second series spanned five stories, with a sixth left unfinished, before being dropped in 2012. The series went through another reboot in 2017 — its current incarnation — overhauling and expanding the story of 2009's A Blond Ray of Sunshine while keeping the core plot points intact. Appearances Family Reunion (2019) After having witnessed Antoshi and Latoshi's second fight on the beach, Mitoshi — dressed in a large trench coat, sunglasses, and fedora to conceal her appearance — follows Antoshi and Fireball through Goldenrod City. Antoshi becomes aware of her presence, and lures her down an alleyway. He and Fireball confront her, demanding to know why she's following them. She runs away, down a dead-end, where she uses a running faucet to activate her water powers, allowing her liquefied body to escape down a storm drain. Mitoshi places a sign for Antoshi and Fireball to see, leading them toward her cabin in the woods outside Route 35. Once there, she introduces herself as 'Mimi', giving the pair free food and a place to stay. Before long, Antoshi witnesses Mitoshi using her water powers in secret, realizing she was their stalker. He confronts her yet again, threatening to leave and never come back if she doesn't explain everything. In a moment of panic, she reveals that she is Antoshi's sister. Antoshi, overwhelmed by all of the exhausting occurrences since coming to Johto, runs off, unwilling to accept that he has yet another sibling whom he never knew of. After talking to Fireball, Antoshi returns to the cabin, apologizing to the girl. He wishes to understand everything she knows, and Mitoshi gladly explains the story to him. Her parents were forced to give Antoshi and Latoshi up after realizing they could not afford to care for them once they were born. Some time passed, and Mitoshi was born over a year later, after the couple's financial burdens were lifted. One night, Mitoshi overheard them talking about their sons. She spoke to them about it, and they explained it all to her. From then on, Mitoshi became obsessed and elated by the thought of having two siblings. She eventually set out, with her parents' blessings, to find her brothers. Her search brought her to the fight along the beach, having sensed their Ki. Antoshi is flabbergasted to learn that he was adopted. In the meantime, however, he comes to accept Mitoshi as his sister, and decides to stay with her and Bubbles for a while longer. Not long after, Latoshi comes around, looking to fight Antoshi once again. He discovers Mitoshi, believing her to be someone important to him. While Antoshi is away, Latoshi sneaks into the cabin and kidnaps the girl, leaving a note behind for Antoshi to follow him to Mt. Mortar. There, Antoshi tells Latoshi that Mitoshi is their sister. Latoshi believes he is bluffing, and attempts to kill the unconscious girl. However, she is saved in an instant by Serenity. When Mitoshi awakens, she opts to challenge Latoshi to a fight after Antoshi refuses to. Unaware of just how weakened he is from Lazarus constantly draining his Ki, Latoshi is easily defeated by the girl who had no previous fighting experience. At that point, the group is interrupted by the appearance of a well-dressed young adult man. He reveals himself to be Collin, Serenity's brother. Collin explains how he was formerly possessed by Lazarus, like Latoshi currently is. Afterward, Collin takes his leave, as does Latoshi, followed by the others. Antoshi and Mitoshi continue to get along for a while, but both of them are concerned for their brother. Several days later, however, Latoshi comes to the cabin, having cast away Lazarus' spirit. His two siblings eagerly welcome him, allowing him to stay with them in a bedroom all his own. Latoshi gladly accepts their offer, sleeping for the better part of four days. Mitoshi and Antoshi are startled when Latoshi screams from inside the house. After reaching him, he explains to them that he has regained all of his memories, and that remembering what took place horrified him. Antoshi and Mitoshi do what they can to comfort their distraught brother. The following day, the three siblings and Fireball fly to what was left of Fern Town. The town had been remade into a memorial park, with thousands of headstones and plaques to remember the victims of the town's destruction. Latoshi goes on alone, finding his parents' graves. He speaks to them, finding closure in talking his thoughts and feelings out, before promising to see them again. The group return on home. With Latoshi seeking closure with his parents, Antoshi decides he needs to do the same. He and Fireball travel back to Saffron City, and discuss the revelation that he is adopted with his parents. They tell him that they had planned to tell him later on, wanting him to grow and live his life as a Pokémon Trainer first. Antoshi is comforted by their words, but also tells them that he's uncertain about his Pokémon journey for the time being. He wishes to stay with his siblings, a revelation which his parents are fine with. After Antoshi and Fireball return to the cabin, a final decision is made to go and speak with the last set of parents left: Mitoshi's. Mitoshi attempts to contact her parents at home, but there is no response. The three siblings decide to go visit her parents at home. After getting there, however, a passing neighbor informs them that her parents were in an automobile accident. Terrified, the three accept a ride from the neighbor, who takes them to the hospital. Mitoshi frantically races to the room they're in, discovering that her mother is completely fine and that her father only sustained an injury to his leg. Mitoshi brings in her siblings, much to the overwhelming shock and joy of her parents. The group sit down and allow their mother to explain the full circumstances behind their adoption. Antoshi and Latoshi share their stories as well, and all sides are relieved to finally be able to meet each other after thirteen years spent apart. The siblings eventually take their leave, and head back to the cabin. Some time later, while the group are enjoying breakfast together, Antoshi notices a mysterious figure fly over their house, leaving what appear to be snowflakes behind. Powers and abilities Mitoshi displays supernatural abilities early on; most notably, her ability to shapeshift into a watery form. This form can manifest as a pure liquid, such as when she escaped down a storm drain, or in a quasi-solid human-like form. Her water abilities protect her from damage, and stated she felt no pain when Latoshi struck her. Her ability can also save her from mortal wounds, such as when Latoshi ripped a hole through her chest with a Ki blast. Her powers appear to act as an automatic reflex when she's in danger, even if she does not consciously realize it, and forbids her from returning her form to flesh if she's sustained significant damage. She is able to 'refill' damage to her watery form with any source of water. Like her brothers, she is able to communicate with a Pokémon that any one of them have spiritually bonded with. She can fly, project her aura around her body, and has some training using her powers. However, she has extremely limited fighting experience and usage of Ki. Theme song Fanfiction work * Family Reunion (2019) External Links * Antoshi on FanFiction.Net * Antoshi on Archive of Our Own * Repository of links to Antoshi-related media and information